Little Talks
by MissSmolder
Summary: Caroline loses almost everyone she loves and a part of herself, leaving her in the hands of someone she never would have expected. Klaus. /Roughly based on the song Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men/
1. Chapter 1

**New Klaroline fic! It's roughly based on the song Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men, which is amazing, and I just kind of got this idea from it. I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to continue it or just leave it as a one-shot yet, but I hope you guys like it! And thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

**"And some days I can't even dress myself. It's killing me to see you this way."**

**"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back. Well tell her that I miss our little talks."**

**"You're gone, gone, gone away. I watched you disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn apart. There's nothing we can do."**

_They were gone. Her mom, Matt, Tyler. All of them. And they had died protecting her._

For the past two months Caroline had been almost unfunctional. And he'd taken her far away, somewhere she had never been, hoping it would help. But it hadn't.

Klaus had taken to doing almost everything for her. Most days she wouldn't even eat. She would just sit there, on the beach, the porch, the couch, sometimes never even leaving the bed.

There were some moments of real clarity where she would just snap out of it, but they never lasted long and didn't happen very often.

This morning Caroline was sitting out on the beach, looking out at the ocean and wriggling her toes in the sand. She had a faint smile on her face but her eyes were distant. Days like these worried Klaus the most. It made it seem like he would never get her back, not really.

As he started to walk out onto the porch his phone rang. "Hey Jeremy."

"Hey Klaus." The younger Gilbert sounded tired, worn down. "How is she?"

"I can't tell yet. But it doesn't seem like much has changed. How's Bonnie doing?"

"Better I think. She's off visiting Abby right now."

"So you're alone?"

"Yeah. If anyone would have told me a year ago that I would be calling _you_ when I'm upset and lonely, I probably would have laughed my ass off." Jeremy let out a laugh that had a tinge of sadness to it.

Klaus grimaced. "Yeah, me too. When Bonnie gets back, you guys should come here. It might help. She doesn't have anyone else."

"I know. I'm just…Honestly, I'm terrified of seeing her of all people like that."

"I know, it hurts. You just see these little glimmers of light in her, and then-damn. God this just makes me want someone to hate. To blame." He had stepped back inside, not wanting her to hear.

"Not yourself."

"I was the one that hurt Elena though. I'm the reason she went to the hospital in the first place."

"That doesn't matter. No one could have controlled what happened to her."

"I know." Klaus walked into the kitchen and found a blood bag, pouring its contents in a dark glass. He had to find a way to get it into Caroline's system at some point today. If this whole situation wasn't so sad, it would almost be borderline comical. This drastic change of events.

He slipped back outside. "I should probably go though. It's been almost three days now since she's eaten, and I have to find a way to change that."

"Ok. Good luck."

"Thanks Jeremy. Tell Bonnie about what I said when you see her again, because I think we're all feeling kind of lonely at this point. And I'll try to call you again sometime later."

"Alright. Bye Klaus."

Klaus shoved his phone back in his pocket and stepped off the porch, padding his way across the sand to Caroline.

He sat down beside her and she didn't seem to notice. Or if she did, then she didn't react.

"Hey Caroline." He said quietly. "I brought you this." He offered out the cup to her. "You should really probably drink it, it's been a while since you've eaten." She made no movement. She just kept staring out at the ocean. "I'll put this here then." Klaus sat it down beside her feet.

After about a minute of them both just sitting there, she reached out and grabbed the glass. She brought it up to her lips and slowly drank all of it down. When she was done she handed it over to Klaus. "Thanks." She said, though she still didn't look at him. Klaus let out a sigh of relief. This was the first time she'd spoken to him in about a week.

"You're welcome." He gave her a smile. "Would you like anything else?"

She shook her head. "Alright. I'm going to take this back inside then." He started to stand back up.

"No wait." She grabbed his hand. "Will, will you stay for a while?"

He took her hand in his, a smile passing across his face when she didn't resist. "Of course."

After a few seconds of silence Klaus realized that she was waiting for him to speak, so he did.

"Jeremy just called." He stroked her hand with his thumb as he spoke. "I think he's still really struggling with everything. And Bonnie went to go see her mom, which is good, but it leaves him all alone, which he still can't really handle at this point. I told him they should both come here soon. I think Bonnie would love it here. I always did picture her as being the traveling type once she got out of high school."

Caroline gave a slight nod. "I miss her."

"I bet you do. I even miss her a bit myself."

Caroline carefully slipped her hand out of his. "I think I'm going to go take a nap." She stood up. "Or maybe take a shower."

"Alright love. Let me know if you need anything."

After she went inside Klaus stayed there for a while, just sitting in the sand. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. He hated this. He felt fucking miserable. This whole situation sucked. But he could never leave her. He was _in love_ with her. The Caroline that was still in there, trying to block out all the pain and sadness, blocking out everything in the process.

He stood up and walked to the edge of the ocean, letting the water hit his feet. "Dammit." He cursed to himself, kicking at the sand.

He eventually came back inside and it was almost nightfall at that point. Caroline was locked up in her room. He turned the TV on and absentmindedly flipped through the channels.

"Knock, knock." He heard someone say from the door.

He got up and opened it to see his sister. She was standing there smiling with a bottle of wine in one hand and her bag in the other. "Hello Nik."

"Rebekah." He hadn't seen her in over a month and he was glad she was here. "I'll take that." He grabbed the wine from her.

"Of course." She stepped inside. "Where's Caroline?"

"In her room."

"Good day or bad day?"

Klaus walked to the cabinet to get glasses. "I'm honestly not sure yet."

They suddenly heard a door open and Klaus watched for Caroline to walk out.

She had curled her hair and done her make up, also changed clothes. She had a smile on her face. "Rebekah!" She ran over to the other blonde and hugged her.

After she got over her initial surprise, Rebekah hugged her back. The last time she had seen Caroline had been a very bad day. "Hey Caroline."

Caroline walked over to Klaus and took his glass from him, taking a drink. "I needed that." She handed it back to him.

Klaus took a drink himself. "Have a nice nap love?"

"Yeah, it was good. I actually feel really good. And Rebekah's here. And I'm starving, for actual normal food. We should make something!"

It took Klaus a second to wrap his mind around this. He hadn't seen bubbly, normal Caroline really since everything that had happened. Klaus took to opening the pantries and then standing by the fridge. He had the house stocked with food, prepared for moments just like this. "What do you want? The kitchen is all yours."

Caroline smiled and the determined look she got when she was about to plan a dance or some kind of school event spread across her face. "Something with chicken." She thrust open the door to the fridge. "And Italian."

"Well alright." Klaus looked to Rebekah.

Klaus and Rebekah followed Caroline's orders as Caroline told them what to do as she went along. And Klaus couldn't help but stare at Caroline in awe sometimes because of her sudden change back to more of her old self, and she would scold him and tell him to get back to work. God he had missed her.

As they were finishing up and Caroline had decided she wanted to have a picnic on the beach, she started transferring a blanket and towels outside and Klaus and Rebekah were left alone.

Klaus caught Rebekah watching him. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "It's just weird, seeing you like this. So smitten over a little eighteen year old girl."

"She's not just any girl."

"Oh I know." Rebekah took a breath, trying to think of how to say what she had really came here for. "Klaus I need to tell you-"

"Tell him what?" Caroline came through the door.

"Just that he needs to start helping you carry everything out."

"Yes," Caroline started handing things to him. "He does."

Klaus gave Rebekah a strange look but decided to let it go for now. "Come on Bekah."

"Yes!" Caroline grabbed Rebekah's hand and pulled her out with her.

* * *

They all sat closely together on a blanket facing the ocean. Klaus took a bite as Caroline started pouring the wine. "This is actually really nice Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so surprised. My mom was almost never home and I was bored, so I got creative." That was the first time she had mentioned her mom since she had died. Klaus waited for her to realize that, but she didn't falter.

When they were almost finished eating Rebekah's phone started going off. "It's Kol." She stared down at the screen. "I should probably answer this." She pushed herself up from the blanket and started walking toward the house.

When they were alone Caroline moved closer to Klaus and nuzzled into him. "I'm sorry." She looked up at his face.

"For what love?"

"For being this way."

They locked eyes. "Caroline it's-"

"No, stop. Don't say it's ok, because it's not. I shouldn't be like this. I hate it!"

"It's not your fault." He brushed her hair back.

"I, I know that. But you've been taking care of me this whole time, and I want to feel better, and sometimes I do. But I have to see that whole night all over again _every_ time I go to sleep."

"What?" Klaus thought back to that night himself. It had even changed him. God, Mystic Falls had to be cursed. There was so much death there, and it was also where everything had started. Where he made his first kill. And now where Caroline had lost almost everyone she cared about.

"I have that same nightmare every night, and sometimes when I wake up I try to just get over it and not think about it, but other times I can't."

"I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms fully around her. "Why haven't you told me?"

"I don't really know," She leaned back into him. "I guess I was just scared."

"Of what?"

"Having to actually talk about it for the first time I guess, and you thinking I'm even more of a freak."

"Caroline I-" Klaus stopped. "I would never think that about you."

"No, you what?" She pulled back to look at him. "What were you going to say?" She smiled.

He sighed. "That was it."

"Fine." Caroline pushed herself up and started running toward the water. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually been in it.

"Caroline." Klaus groaned lowly enough that she wouldn't have even heard him if she wasn't a vampire.

But Caroline just smiled to herself.

Right as her feet hit the water she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and her feet were off the ground.

Klaus spun her around once and she giggled. "Can I help you?" She said when he put her back down.

Klaus bent down and touched his forehead to hers. He took a few breaths. He was actually nervous. _She _made him nervous, and that terrified him. "I love you Caroline." He finally said all at once.

Caroline smiled and pressed her body closer to his. "Took you long enough." She started to bring her lips to his, but she slid her hands to his chest and at the last second pushed him into the water behind her. He was faster than her though, so she ended up getting pulled down too. They both came up laughing.

Caroline grabbed his hand. "Hey." He looked down at her. "I love you too."

"Took you long enough." He said as a soft smile spread across his face. He hadn't heard those words in a very long time.

"Well," She lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go change, because _someone_ pulled me in to the ocean."

"I wonder whose fault that is?"

"Certainly not mine." Caroline started walking toward the house.

"No, of course not." Klaus followed after her.

When they came inside Caroline went straight for her room, but Klaus stopped when he saw Rebekah sitting at the counter finishing off the rest of the wine. "What's wrong?" He walked over to her.

"Klaus, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I didn't come here just to visit you and Caroline. I found out something, something that I thought you should know. I wasn't completely sure, but Kol just called and confirmed it." She stopped.

Klaus was getting irritated. "What? Just say it Rebekah! I don't see how it could be that bad."

"It's Stefan." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Stefan, apparently Katherine had a witch place some kind of protection spell on him, she saw it coming. He's not dead."

"What?" They both looked up to see Caroline standing there. "What did you say about Stefan?"

Rebekah swallowed. "He's alive Caroline."

She brought her hand up to her lips. "Oh my god."

And Klaus felt like his heart sunk to the floor. He was glad that Stefan was alive, it had hurt when he died and he missed him. But that wasn't it. There was a reason they were all silent now.

Elena's transition into a vampire had been hard. She couldn't find some kind of normal balance. She would be herself sometimes, but then her humanity would just slip. She had killed people, and she was even worse sometimes than Stefan had ever been. No one could control her.

Caroline and Stefan had grown closer through trying to help Elena though, and he fell in love with her. And naturally she fell for him as well. That was part of what had sent Elena over the edge. She should have never been a vampire. And Klaus felt guilt, a lot of it, as he assumed that doctor did too.

It was Elena. She lost it all. And in turn, wanted the same to happen with everyone else, starting with Stefan. Her humanity was gone. She killed him, and Damon in the process. Then she went for Caroline, and they were all prepared, trying to save her. But Matt, Tyler, and Liz still ended up dead. And as soon as Klaus got there he killed Elena. He hadn't stayed in Mystic Falls, there was nothing keeping him there. But he came back to save Stefan and Caroline, being too late for the first. Or so he thought.

Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline's face, watching a variety of emotions pass across it. He was selfish. Of course he knew Caroline would want to go after Stefan, they had loved each other and they had no closure. But a part of him so badly wanted her to just forget about it, decide that she didn't need to go find Stefan. Especially when Klaus was just now starting to really get her back. But he knew she wouldn't do that, no matter how much she loved him now.

"Where is he?" Caroline asked after what seemed like forever.

"Take a wild guess." Rebekah answered dryly.

"Mystic Falls?"

Rebekah nodded. "He just got there according to my brother. Apparently he finally found out you're alive."

Caroline's eyes found Klaus' for the first time since she had entered the room. "I have to go." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know. And I'm going with you."

Caroline looked relieved. She went over to him at vampire speed and wrapped herself in his arms. "Thank you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think of it. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I really crazy enough to start another fic when I still have to update four others? Why yes, yes I am. :) I decided that I just had to continue this. So thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter & I hope you like this one! :)**

* * *

Being vampires made it incredibly easy for Klaus to pack up everything they would need, quickly have them all plane tickets, and a car waiting for them when they were back in America. Caroline took a last, long look at the house. She was sure she would make it back here at some point, but she really didn't know. What if this would be the end of things with her and Klaus? She didn't want it to be, but she couldn't help it as the thought crossed her mind.

She felt Klaus standing behind her now. "Ready love?"

"Yeah." She nodded, and roughly fought back the urge to simply block everything out again.

* * *

They were in the car now, heading toward Mystic Falls, Caroline's old life, _Stefan_. Klaus had been driving for a while now, Rebekah was silent in the back, and Caroline was sitting beside him in the passenger seat, asleep.

He couldn't help but keep looking over at her. Taking in the simple innocence of her face as she slept, and forcing back the idea that he was in his last moments with her. He kept thinking up alternate scenarios where she chose him or Stefan, always seeming to set the bar too high or too low.

"Nik," Rebekah suddenly spoke up from the backseat, breaking his thoughts. "I know we're practically invincible and all, but I'd rather not crash the car right here. Keep your eyes on the road. Caroline is fine."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But no one likes a backseat driver Bekah."

"Oh shut up." She stretched her legs out across the backseat and leaned her head back. "I'm going to sleep. I better not wake up to a car crash."

Klaus simply shook his head. "Stop being dramatic."

Ten minutes later Rebekah was dead asleep, and Klaus couldn't help but glance over at Caroline again.

It still felt like she was only a shell of her former self. And Klaus didn't want to admit to himself that her mind was probably lost in Stefan right now.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Caroline suddenly looked over at him. "Hey." She smiled sleepily.

"Sleep well?"

"About as well as I could. Where are we?" She looked out the window.

"Virginia actually. We're not very far away now."

"Wow." She leaned back against the seat. "What do you think I should be feeling right now?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Nervous, excited, sad, kind of happy? I don't know."

"Well, what do you actually feel?"

"I have no idea. All I can really think about is-"

Neither of them said what they both knew she was thinking. But a few seconds later, "Stefan." Rebekah said from the backseat.

Klaus rolled his eyes and glanced back. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was. But then you two started yammering on."

"Sorry." Caroline said.

"It's fine. We're almost there anyway aren't we?"

"Yes." Klaus answered, sparing her a glare. He looked over at Caroline. "Any word from Bonnie?"

Caroline glanced down at her phone. "Well, I never actually called her."

"Caroline." Klaus said lowly, though he didn't really sound irritated, not the way he would if it was anyone else.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't really want to get her involved in this."

"We need to know what we're going into though. She already is a part of this, sweetheart."

"Fine." She gave in. "I'll call her."

"Thank you."

"You two are so dramatic." Rebekah said, annoyed.

"I liked you so much better when you were asleep." Klaus retorted.

"Don't be an ass."

Caroline laughed a little and waited for Bonnie to answer. "Caroline! Thank God. Are you ok today? Because there's something I need to tell you."

"Is it about Stefan?"

"How did you know?"

"Rebekah told us."

"Right. Ok." She didn't even sound surprised.

"Where is he Bonnie? What's going on?"

"I think he's at the boardinghouse. He visited Jeremy last night, but I wasn't back yet. I'm on my way there right now. Do you want me to tell him that you're coming?"

"I don't know." Caroline let out a nervous breath. "Just make sure that he doesn't leave, not until I get there."

"Ok. I will. How close are you?"

Caroline looked to Klaus, knowing he was following the conversation. "Forty minutes."

"Forty minutes." She repeated to Bonnie. "I'm coming straight there."

"Really?" Klaus said before he could stop himself.

"Yes." She answered back at him. "I'll see you soon Bonnie."

"Ok. Bye Caroline."

"Bye." Caroline sat her phone down in her lap and Klaus didn't say anything.

"Well," Rebekah broke the silence in the car. "This should be fun."

* * *

Klaus pulled into the Salvatore's driveway and stopped the car. He noticed the pained look on Caroline's face as she looked at the old house, but she just stepped out of the car all the same. Klaus came around to her. "How do you want to do this love?"

"I-I think you should probably come with me."

Klaus let out a small sigh of relief. "Whatever you want."

"And what about me?" Rebekah looked at them. "Can I take the car and go to our house? Be back in an hour?"

"Fine." Klaus tossed her the keys.

"Thank you." She walked to the other side of the car. "Good luck, send my best to Stefan."

Rebekah drove away and Caroline used everything in her to make her feet move toward the front door. She timidly knocked on it. As the door started to open she braced herself and tried to prepare for seeing his face again. But it was Bonnie instead. "Bonnie! You're still here!" She quickly wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Yeah I figured I would just wait, and Stefan could use the company." She pulled back from her and Caroline snapped back into focus. Stefan was here. He was alive and she was about to see him again.

Bonnie looked past Caroline. "Hey Klaus." She gave him a smile.

"Hello Bonnie."

Caroline had already walked away from them both though. He was standing on the other side of the room in the archway. "Caroline," Escaped his lips.

"Oh my god." She quietly whispered.

In a second she had made it into his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her impossibly closer to him. "I'm so sorry." He said into her shoulder. "I can't believe that you're alive."

"Me too. I thought you were dead." She choked out.

Klaus and Bonnie silently watched them, neither really knowing what to do.

But finally Klaus was stepping forward. "Hey mate."

Stefan looked up and locked eyes with his old friend. He slowly pulled away from Caroline, not ready to quite yet. "Klaus." He smiled. He pulled him in for a quick hug. "I heard about what you did, thank you."

"I think we should be thanking Katerina. Where is she by the way?"

"She ran off again, woman scorn and all that."

Caroline looked at him. "So she wanted to be with you again, but you don't want her?"

"No, of course not." He answered without hesitation.

Caroline swallowed. "Stefan we need to talk."

"Ok." He nodded.

"Do you want me to leave?" Klaus offered.

"I'm sorry, but yeah I think you probably should." Caroline's eyes moved toward the door. "Wait, where's Bonnie?"

"She slipped away, said she would call you later."

"Oh."

He lightly placed his hand on the small of her back. "I'll wait right outside love."

She nodded and felt a nervous rush twist through her stomach. Just looking at Stefan almost made her want to lose all of her resolve, but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to him.

"What is it Caroline?" He was standing right in front of her now, his hand finding hers.

She had to just get it all out at once. "I'm so sorry, but I love him. I still love you so much, but I'm in love with him." She was fighting back her tears, but one still fell. She wiped it away. "And I think that you should try to start over Stefan."

"I can't do that Caroline." He shook his head and she could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know," She took his face in her hands. "But you can try."

There was a knock on the door. Caroline pulled back from Stefan. "Klaus?"

He opened the door and looked at the pair of them. He could tell that Caroline wasn't ready to do something like this. "Why doesn't he come with us for a while?" Caroline just looked at him. _Was he out of his mind? _So Klaus turned his gaze to Stefan. "What do you say Stefan? How about a road trip to get your mind off of things?"

"Uh," Stefan glanced around the room. "Caroline?"

Caroline mentally laughed at the idea of all of this. If Damon was here he would probably have some snarky comment about the hybrid, ripper, and vampire barbie road tripping together. She felt a pang, she really did miss him. And it was probably killing Stefan. "Sure, why not." She smiled wistfully. "I could use a break from this one anyway." She looked affectionately at Klaus. "Is Rebekah coming?"

"I'm not sure. Probably not unless Stefan has now regained his feelings for her." Stefan shrugged a little bit. "I'll take that as a no." Klaus chuckled.

Caroline couldn't help but watch him. Of course she still loved him, it was hard not to. But she wasn't about to let herself become like Katherine or Elena, she didn't want a love triangle. Things were messy enough as is, she really didn't need to add fuel to the fire that already is her life. And she was about to be right between two guys who love her, what could possibly go wrong with this? She thought sarcastically as her eyes met green and then blue.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This chapter showed a little bit more of Caroline's POV, and next chapter we might get a little bit of everybody's. Do you think Rebekah should end up coming with them? Let me know what guys thought of it! :)**


End file.
